Hogan's Heroe's a Visit from Wolfgang Hochstetter
by fanfaction lover
Summary: This is the story of the Stalag 13 and the Gestapo agent who is determined to catch Hogan and his men and how they take care of him forever.
1. Chapter 1

The men of Stalag 13 had been busy during the past few months. Colonel Hogan was proud of them and was keeping tab on the many things that they had done. He was well aware that any good Gestapo man could do some real harm to him and his men at any time. Also, the things that they had done to the German war effort must be getting the attention of someone.

But his biggest fear happened on this cold February day. The men had just gotten back from bombing a train and had just entered the barracks once again when he heard several cars pull up. The men watched from the window as three cars arrived along with a radio detector and Hochstetter. They were headed right over to Klink's office.

The men immediately took out the coffee pot and leaned over to listen to the men who were now in Colonel Klink's office. The Gestapo man could not stand Colonel Klink. He thought of him has a major reason as to why the war was starting to be a losing situation. This was something that Hochstetter could not chance. He was a Nazi through and through.

As Colonel Hogan and his men listened Klink was stuttering. This major was a Gestapo agent and very capable of sending him to the Russian front, something that he feared more than anything else.

"There is a large group of saboteurs in this area. We have kept track of all of these instances here. He was showing Colonel Klink his map and encircled around all the espionage was Stalag 13. Do you see what I mean Coloenl?" he asked him.

Colonel Klink was well aware of the many acts of espionage that were occurring in the area, but he had never seen any connection between his camp and the amount of bombings . He tried to sound sure of himself, but knew that his voice was shaking as he spoke. "There are many homes in the area major. There has never been an escape from here let alone anyone doing any espionage." he told him.

The major was not as sure as Colonel Klink about the innocence of the people at this Stalag. He had met Colonel Hogan the leader of the prisoners and knew that he was a smart and cunning man. Somehow he was sure that Colonel Hogan had something to do with the espionage . He was going to bring a prisoner there to spy on Colonel Hogan's men.

"Colonel Klink, I want to make sure that everything is as it appears here at Stalag 13. I am sending Colonel Hans Becker. He was born and raised in the United States, and quite frankly has a German accent. He did not come to Germany until four years ago and will fit right in with the men. I want him to be assigned to Colonel Hogan's barracks. He will be arriving tomorrow as captured radio man from a downed airplane."

The plan sounded good to Colonel Klink, and he was glad that for once the Major was not interested in him. He looked at the map that the major had made and had to admit that Stalag 13 was in the dead center of the espionage activity. But, he was sure that Colonel Hogan had not been doing anything. He saw the man everyday. He was a prisoner at his camp for god's sake.

Colonel Hogan and his men stood back from the coffee pot and looked at each other. This was going to cause a real problem for them and their missions. A mole was being placed in their barracks and they were going to have to get rid of him. They were going to have to be very careful not to let the man know that they knew who he was and yet not let him know anything. That is until they were ready for him to find out.

Things would have to be done through the alternative barracks that the Colonel and his men had set up months ago. From there they could continue doing their acts of espionage without the German thinking that anything was going on. Colonel Hogan was thinking 'We cannot stop doing anything, for then the Germans will surely suspect that we have something to do with the bombings in the area. No we must have one of the biggest acts done while he was there at the Stalag. Then they would send the Colonel back to England to sit out the rest of the war.

The plans for the bombing of the ammunition was going to be the first on their list of new things to take care of. There was a compound just three miles away from where they were now living. The plan was that they would go out in three nights and bomb the plant. Leave it so that the mole Colonel Hans Becker looked to be the real spy. He was an American and easy prey to the prejudices of the German people.

The men stayed up most of the night getting things prepared for the act against the German war effort. Once the mole got there they would not be able to talk about it, except when he was not around and things had to be planned down to the moment.

The alternative barracks was told of the plans and the men of the barracks readied their place once again. This was an honor because the alternative barracks had not been used often. The only time that Colonel Hogan and his men had used the other barracks had been times when a German other than Schultz had come to the barracks. Soon the men might be missed and by them coming out of the other barracks acting as though they had been playing cards or something, the Germans had not become suspicious. But, now their barracks was going to be the center of activity and they wanted things to be right.

That night very few of the prisoners got much sleep, but they were ready for Hans Becker and waiting for him also.


	2. Chapter 2

Hans Becker had been carefully chosen. He was a tall blonde haired man with curly hair and tanned skin. He was used to using his good looks to get his way. He spoke perfect English and had studied in the United States.

The ride to Stalag 13 was long and dangerous. The allies had planted land mines everywhere and it was no longer a rare occasion that a German truck would be sabotaged or robbed as it went down many of the roads outside the Stalag. As he watched the roads and the scenery he practiced to himself how he was going to be and how he would convince the other prisoners that he was a man they could trust.

This assignment could take him months. If the men were indeed doing any of the espionage in the area they certainly would not confide in him immediately. He would have to win their trust slowly. But he was a sure man and had all the time in the world to earn their trust. He was sure that while he was first there they would be keeping low themselves.

As he approached the Stalag colonel's office he was taken out in handcuffs just like any prisoner would be He made his way into Colonel Klink's office and was told to go right in.

In the meantime Newkirk had gone inside the barracks to let Colonel Hogan know that Hans Becker was here. They plugged in the coffee pot and leaned over to listen to what the two men were saying to each other. The conversation could be heard easily from the barracks with the use of the microphone that had been planted inside of Klink's office months before.

Hans gave Colonel Klink his orders and Klink read the carefully. Colonel Klink could not figure out why Major Hochsetter was interested in his prisoner of war camp. He had a perfect record and it was well known that there had never been a successful escape from his camp. But, the last thing that he wanted to do was get on the wrong side of the major, so he would put up with this man for a short time.

The plans were made for him to use the Colonel's office to contact the major either through Klink or through him directly. He would not talk to anyone unless what he learned was very important. It was extremely important that no one find out who he was and what he was there for. He would live and eat with the men of Colonel Hogan's barracks for as long as it took.

Colonel Hogan came over to the office when he was sure it was about time for him to come. Whenever a new prisoner came he had made it his job to go over to Klink's office and send him over to whatever barracks they were assigned to. He knew that if he did anything differently than he had on other occasions he could arouse the Germans' suspicions.

As Colonel Hogan arrived at Klink's office he warned the spy not to give out any information but his name rank and serial number. "Do not tell this man anything he is a dangerous person. He is a member of the master race and you don't want to get on his bad side." Colonel Hogan warned the spy.

The German Hans agreed wholeheartedly and Colonel Klink sent him and Colonel Hogan on their way back to the barracks. He had been given a bed roll and one change of clothes. That was all that any prisoner of war got here in Germany.

Hans was introduced to the men of the barracks and each man made a serious effort to appear to be friendly. But they were going to have to be extremely careful around this man and not mention anything about what they really did here at the Stalag.

Hans took the bunk that was on the top and across from the bunk that hid the tunnel where the men had their radio and escape routes. Colonel Hogan did not want Hans any closer to the tunnels than he needed to be. Even though they were going to be working from the barracks next door until the man was sent back to London Colonel Hogan wanted everything to be done with extreme caution.

As London was contacted with the information of the man who was there to spy on them Hans started checking the barracks out carefully. The barracks had all the appearances of a normal prisoner of war barracks and he found nothing that raised his suspicions As the days wore on he was getting a little sick and tired of hanging around with all of these prisoners. They were his enemy and he did not like them at all.

But one evening when he was outside of the barracks Newkirk made a mistake and was seen going into the barracks next door by Hans. Hans had acted as though he was just coming over to join with the fellows to play a game of cards, but Newkirk had been nowhere to be found. He was not in the barracks. Hans then knew that he had found something out, something important.

But Colonel Hogan was always watching his men and had seen Hans Becker going into the barracks next door. It was now Hans Becker's death wish. Within a few moments the men of the barracks under Colonel Hogan's direction had grabbed the spy and placed him in the tunnel. There they tied him and handcuffed him knowing that they would have to do something fast.

Now Colonel Hogan had a task that had to be done immediately. He was going to have to somehow let Hans Becker out of the tunnel and totally show the man to be a fool. He knew that he only had a few hours to do so and he had to think. Colonel Hogan had to think. The Gestapo was not going to be easy to fool.


	3. Chapter 3

Colonel Hogan's men brought the Gestapo agent Hans Becker to the cellar. There here was tied and guarded carefully. He was going to have to stay there until the next day when the submarine would be in contact with the Colonel and his men.

This was a tough one for Colonel Hogan and he thought and thought. As the men blocked off the entrances to all of the tunnels except for the emergency tunnel Colonel Hogan was doing his best to think of an idea that would take care of their spy and let them continue on with their work. Then without knowing it their savior walked into Colonel Klink's office.

Marya was a beautiful Russian spy who sometimes had helped the men. She certainly wasn't interested in the English side of the war and Hogan did not completely trust her, but he needed her help.

She knew about their little team of spies and had never turned them in and now she was needed. As Colonel Hogan watched her go into the office he immediately went over to the office and welcomed himself in once more to the German officers. As Colonel Klink saw Colonel Hogan come in he said "Hogan what do you want?"

Colonel Hogan looked at Marya and gave her the look that he hoped that she would understand that he wanted her to p lay along with him. He smiled at her and said "Why Marya this is indeed not too much of a surprise. One of my new prisoners was telling me all about you just yesterday morning. He says that he knew you from his younger days just before the war." he told her.

Marya had been in Germany prior to the war as a spy. The Russians had not liked what was going on in Germany at the time and she had become a trusted citizen. She looked at him and said "And who would that be?"

"It is Hans Becker. You must remember him. He is a good looking blonde man with deep blue eyes." Colonel Hogan told her.

Colonel Klink was sitting there listening to the two of them with surprise. 'Marya knew Hans? He supposed that was possible. She had been in town for a long time. Hans Becker's cover had been that he had lived in Germany prior to the war. That was why he spoke German. So he decided to listen to the two of them and see what else he could learn.

By this time Marya was having a good time and thought that she might join in with the fun. She smiled at Colonel Hogan and said "Why I haven't seen him in a long time. But, oh he brings back some fine memories to me." she told them as she looked up and gave the look of a person who was thinking about a good time.

Colonel Hogan told her "You must come on over to the barracks and meet him. I am sure that he would be glad to see you."

Klink thought about saying no, but it wouldn't do them any harm. So he said nothing.

Meanwhile in the barracks Newkirk LeBeau and Carter had been busy with one of the prisoners. He was the same size and coloring as Hans Becker. They were hoping that from a distance Colonel Klink would assume that this was him.

As the two colonels and Marya went outside of the Colonel's office Newkirk and Carter were outside working on cleaning up the area around Colonel Klink's (at least that is what they hoped that he would think). They nodded to the Colonel and Marya went into full play mode. She looked up at Colonel Hogan and nodded. "Why I see Hans from here. Let me go and see him."

Colonel Klink started walking with her and Hogan stopped him "Colonel Klink, we should leave the alone at least for a moment. They probably will never see each other again. "

Colonel Klink watched as Marya walked into the barracks with the man and kind of moaned. With that he walked back into his office. He was not happy but did not have the time for such nonsense.

As Colonel Hogan walked into the barracks he was greeted by Marya and the men. He now had a plan and it was going to take some action. "Carter I need an order written up that Hans Becker is ordered to go with MArya here for an ongoing investigation. The order is to say that is part of the undercover work and that Colonel Klink is not to contact anyone. We will have our man James ride out to the outside gates and Marya can drop him off. That will take care of Colonel Klink's perfect no escape at this camp and take care of the German spy.

Marya thought that his was an idea that might work. She will tell the German's if asked that she left him off at Gestapo headquarters and did not see what happened to him afterward. She would spread the word among her friends that he had gone back to England where he had escaped to. London could do the rest. 'Yes that would work.

Carter liked doing fake documents along with bombs. Actually he liked anything that would hamper the Germans. As the mail arrived that morning, Newkirk offered to take it into the Colonel's office and he easily slipped the orders into the Colonel's sack.

Colonel Klink saw the orders and immediately sent Schultz out to get that pesky woman Marya. Marya went to the Colonel's office and asked him "What can I do for you Colonel?" in her innocent tone.

"I have orders for you to take Hans Becker with you. He is to be taken to Gestapo headquarters in town." Colonel Klink told her.

Marya laughed and said "This will indeed be a good day for me. I will see you later." she told him as she ran her finger down his cheek.

Colonel Hogan's man walked with Marya out to the waiting car and acted as though the two of them were very busy with each other. When Colonel Klink came over to say something Marya got rid of him and kept his face hidden from Klink. As the two of them got in the car, they were busy necking. The two drivers that were taking them to Gestapo headquarters were none other than Carter and Lebeau. As the car left Schultz took a look and almost gasped. He recognized the driver but said nothing. (I see nothing) was his favorite saying.

Now Hans was gone and it was time for the real Hans to be taken to the submarine. He would himself spend the rest of the war at a prisoner of war camp in England. Word would be spread that Hans Becker had left Germany and Colonel Hogan and his men were once again safe.

The men waved good-bye to Hans Becker as he was put in the submarine and laughed at his German beliefs. Carter and LeBeau dropped Marya off in town and they drove the car back into the Stalag. They were safe once more.


End file.
